The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A wireless data network is a network in which one device (also referred to as a station, “STA”) is communicatively coupled with another STA through wireless signals. Generally, a wireless data network is implemented based on an industrial networking standard, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family standards, and the like. For example, IEEE 802.11ac is a wireless networking standard in the IEEE 802.11 family providing high-throughput wireless local area networks (WLANs) on the 5 GHz band.